YOKI KINGDOM (THE PILOT STORY)
by Prince of Yoki Kingdom
Summary: This is the pilot story where the "Yoki Kingdom" would be based from. Although, not recommended, reading this would help with comprehending what is happening at the stories that would be published in the near future. Also of note is that this story is loosely based from "Kyo Kara Maoh".


**Yoki Kingdom (The Pilot Story) – "Official and revised through experience"**

At the Pacific Ocean lies the great continent of Shin Makoku (Elemental Continent). A continent that is enshrouded in mystery that maps show it as merely a huge swath of ocean. However, there lie counties that are medieval in nature if viewed under the perspective of those outside. The only difference is that the continent is filled with Maryoku (Magic), something that exists only as fiction in the outside world. Some people there even age rather differently, which may be the reason as to why it remained isolated. Because it is already undeniable that even inside, wars are actually occurring, what more if it is to open to the outside world. Of particular interest there is the historically and culturally powerful kingdom of Yoki. Although recently established, the kingdom is widely known due to its nature as being spontaneous and diverse. Basically, it is renowned for its founding queen, Queen Kate Yoki. In the past, the land that Yoki Kingdom occupies now was a former vassal state of the Yoki Empire, then Nitos Empire which is composed of 20 individual kingdoms. However the 20 kingdoms once occupying the Yoki Archipelago was dissolved and integrated to the present-day Yoki Kingdom through the efforts of the original Queen. Though, the nobles that once ruled those kingdoms are still present today as members of the Royal Yoki Family under different houses. The 20 Royal Houses are as follows: Caasi, Cregencia, Francia, Coleen, Singian, Coresis, Weller, Grisela, Bielefeld, Spitzberg, Wincott, Vonchirst, Ambrocio, Radford, Parungao, Gyllenhaal, Grantz, Rochefort, Candore, and Viamonta. Each and every house carry within them the blood of Queen Kate through generations of intermarriage. These houses produce a lineage of monarchs that directly controls the capital region and rules over the entire kingdom. As of now, the kingdom is at its 250th monarchy under King Jed and Queen Katrina of the Caasi House. The Caasi House had one of the longest reigning streaks of 50 consecutive reigns. It was only briefly interrupted under the short rule of the 259th monarchs, the shunned monarchy. Much light about the 249th monarchy had already been hidden at the far edge of history through the efforts led by the 250th monarchs. However, the fact still remains that even though Yoki Kingdom is a fairly young country, it had already been subjected t a large number of monarchies as of date due to several different reason concerning those respective eras. Even the original Queen died young due to the ambush which led to the levelling of the capital region, this is also true for the other monarchs.

As of now, there are only four significant events in the history of Yoki Kingdom which are known to every single citizen. The first is the founding of Yoki Kingdom under the rule of the original Queen Kate and her eventual death. The second is the oppressive ruling of the 197th monarchs which led to the downfall of the kingdom and the rise of the Caasi House that headed the revolution. Third, the 249th monarchy which saw the first ever rise f a foreign noble to the throne under the relations to the Caasi House which also saw a horrible stagnation and banishment of the Caasi House as member of nobility. Lastly, the events that led to the restoration of the Caasi House and the assumption of the current 250th monarchy under King Jed and Queen Katrina, the family that endured a lot from the 249th monarchy and the eventual prosperity and restoration of Yoki Kingdom that ensued. Although far into the future, there will be another significant event and that is the eventual death of all members of the Royal Family and the assumption of the young inexperienced and weak Prince Rosh Caasi-Yoki to the throne as a figurehead which saw the rise of the 20 Aristocratic Families (Houses). Then, how the very secret of the Eternal Tree and Eternal Queen Kate being revealed as having a connection to the events as of late. This would also see the restoration of the 250th monarchy under the official title of 252nd monarchy. However, these events are still far into the future and finally show the actual reason for the existence of Yoki Kingdom.

Yoki Kingdom, although peaceful in nature, had been subjected to countless wars from outside forces that want to gain the power of the kingdom. Even at the time of the original queen, the great barrier system was already erected, although it was still in the form of weak wood. Its arch nemesis is the powerful Nitos Kingdom which is also its long-term enemy due to reasons like how the land of Yoki was previously a vassal state of the former and that it has blood relations with each other. However, Yoki Kingdom always refused to subject to Nitos Kingdom, as it was the real reason as to why Yoki Kingdom was founded by Queen Kate, to oppose that which performed a massacre of the members of the Yoki House and the dissolution of the Yoki Empire. Although, as kingdoms modernized, wars decreased an there no longer is a time when the kingdom would be levelled every single year. Even the Church of the Eternal Queen Kate talks about how the Nitos Family is the sole reason her life turned around. The Church of the Eternal Queen Kate is the official religion followed by Yokinians which is based from the 20 diaries that she wrote in her lifetime. The church was established by the original Genki Miko Ulrike following the eventual death of Queen Kate. Ulrike is the one who knew of the eternal tree and how the soul of Queen Kate is enshrined in it and constructed churches that harness Maryoku to support the tree at a never ending cycle. Basically, there is a deeper meaning to the establishment of the church and it is to continuously provide life to the eternal tree which supports the entire Yoki Kingdom.

To make it clearer, the world is composed of two kinds of people, the humans and the Mazoku. It's just that the entire outside world is composed of humans. The Shin Makoku continent on the other hand is composed of both races. Within the continent, there are Mazoku and Human controlled kingdoms, whereby Mazoku-controlled kingdoms are seen as evil and so humans doesn't want to associate with them. Although, the mentality caused by the majority like Nitos Kingdom. This trend is however changed during the 251st monarchy of Yoki Kingdom under the rule of the young prince. The first event ever after Queen Kate' efforts slowly weakened in time. To say the least, even though relatively young, Yoki Kingdom has a rich history that rivals that of the mighty Shimaron Land (Mainland). AS opposed to Yoki Kingdom being an archipelago of a single country, the mainland is prosperous since it is one huge island with several kingdoms that have formal diplomatic ties. Because of this, development in each and every kingdom isn't even; some are modern while some are not. Unlike the more open outside world, where only those impoverished aren't that modern and the rest are.

It may be asked as to why humans oppose the Mazoku, the main reason for it is not that kingdoms like Nitos Kingdom are constantly declaring wars, but the fact that the Maoh (Demon King) of the continent who has the most powerful Maryoku at any given time led a horrible fate for the continent. The Maoh would abuse their powers and commence the destruction of human countries while at the safety of his land, the Makoku country. The Makoku country can be loosely called the head of all Mazoku countries, and the fact exist that all 25 past Maoh came from Nitos Kingdom. A Maoh is so powerful that he or she has a longer lifespan compared to a normal Mazoku. However, out of the many Mazoku countries, a lot of them oppose their power-head and live independently. It is to say that although the capital of all Mazoku-controlled countries, the country of Makoku is the seat of the Maoh, sovereign heads are still pretty much the leaders, like Yoki Kingdom. The current 26th Maoh however came from a relatively neutral kingdom, therefore the constant wars decreased a bit. Although, it is still a strong fact that humans and Mazoku are still enemies of each other. On the other hand, there is what is known as the Elemental Union (Shin Makoku Union) which is modern and deals with economic and quasi-political affairs. As opposed to the former, the EU leader is based from the most powerful sovereign head and not by Maryoku. The EU lies on an island chain of two islands at a neutral location and controls a prestigious royal university for noblemen and aristocrats alike. However, like the Maoh system, the EU is only for Mazoku countries. AS a clarification, the Shin Makoku Continent is a continent of both human and Mazoku-controlled kingdoms and that there are two major systems, the Maoh and EU which governs affairs of Mazoku countries. While human controlled countries are bound by Dai Shimaron, the largest kingdom located at the huge Shimaron Mainland. However, far into the future, there would be a massive change; the short-lived 251st monarch of Yoki Kingdom, Prince Rosh would become the Maoh during the 252nd Monarchy as well as the Prime Minister of the renewed EU. This will signify that finally the people had united.

In time, everything would still change, after all nothing stays the same forever; that change would come from the kingdom of Yoki.

TOSHIHIDE A. YOKOYAMA

2013-07-11


End file.
